


Happy New Years, Craig!

by ToDryHerEyes



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Relationship(s), Teen Romance, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDryHerEyes/pseuds/ToDryHerEyes
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Tweek is feeling lonely. He won't go for just any guy, however, as the only one he wants is standing in the very same room. Can he get his grand New Years Kiss before the buzzer sounds at Midnight?





	Happy New Years, Craig!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been quite a while since I have been on this site, but I'm back on the writing train, hopefully for a long time. Now as for this one-shot, I wrote it back in 2017, aka the year where I would say I wrote the best. I did, however, have a problem with hopeful/gushy/somewhat rushed writing, and it partially shows here. Then again, the time in this one-shot is supposed to be less than two minutes long(11:59-12:01). My writing has changed quite a bit since that year, especially since I did return after over six months of a hiatus(my longest one yet.) I'm posting this here as I would like it if someone could give me their honest opinion on it and hopefully it will better me as a writer for my fourth official comeback. Hope you guys enjoy.

60

The countdown clock ticked tauntingly while I sat down on the rooftop tables with everyone else dancing with their loved ones and friends. Lonely again, Tweek.

58

I rested my left cheek on my fist, lazily slumping my body. My heart couldn't take another arrow shot, so I just decided to get on my phone and check my Instagram. I swipe through the photos to avoid the loneliness piling over me, only to see a countless number of photos of my friends and family with their significant others, smiling and embracing each other. I sigh, shutting off my phone and stuffing it in my back pocket. I gaze at the countdown number.

48

It's not even so much that I'm alone, but that I'm not with him. Ever since he came my way, he's the only guy that's ever on my mind. Perhaps I should give it a rest, and realise that Craig is straight and wouldn't ever want to be with me, even if I hoped strongly.

44

Trepidation travelled through my veins as a frightening thought entered my mind. What if he saw me here? He probably thinks I'm a loser for sitting at a crowded party alone. Gah! This is too much pressure!

40

He had been invited over as well, and knowing Craig, he'd most likely show up for Liane Cartman's cooking. I rubbed my hands nervously, dreading his presence.

38

Once I had finally relaxed myself, I glanced upwards to see Craig from a slight distance, staring at me and squinting to reassure himself it's me. Once he took a good look at my face, he smiled, and waved, "Hey, Hey Tweek!"

32

I was considering ignoring him in fear of embarrassment, but instead smiling back at him with a halfhearted wave. He turned back around to the group of guys who were talking to him. I sigh in despair, losing all hope in thinking I could get anyplace with him tonight. I'm definitely not getting a New Year's kiss from him tonight.

25

There were only 25 seconds left until the loud buzzer that declared the new year of 2018. I took a sip of the coffee that Ms. Cartman had prepared for me, surprisingly not feeling as usual when my parents make it, giving me a sense of relief and slight confidence to go up and talk to Craig. Eh, maybe next year.

20

I stare at Craig, listening to his cute audible laugh, looking at his perfect facial features and his friends, and think- how did we end up friends? I feel lucky just to be his best friend, but sometimes I wonder what would happen if we were more. I begin to zone out, not noticing anything else anymore.

9

I then realised I was out of touch with reality and opened my eyes to see that Craig has gone away. Where'd he go?

6

Before I could react, I felt a sudden powerful exertion at my cheeks, followed by a slight, pleasurable twinge. I felt a pair of soft lips smash vehemently against my own. I could've opened my eyes to see who it was, but the recognisable scent of earthy cologne and citrus lotion tipped me off. I smiled gracefully into the lingering kiss.

Buzz!

It was finally 2018. I finally got my New Years kiss from my choice guy. The guy I've been impatiently waiting to kiss since as long as I can remember.

He had released from the passionate kiss, leaving my lips feeling swollen and moist- and it was the best feeling yet. I opened my eyes to pair of sparkling, sapphire blue eyes. I wasn't dreaming. "C-Craig?"

He was only inches from my face- an adorable smirk, and his hands still on my cheeks, with less pressure compared to when they first hit. "I've been waiting so long to do that to you, Tweek."

The love of my life kissed me. The love of my life had finally kissed me, and I couldn't do anything but smile. "B-But Craig, I- I thought you were straight..." I glance down, regretting my lack of hope spoken.

"I thought I was years ago, but then I later realized that- I love you, I have always loved YOU."

I stood, speechless. I looked back into his gleaming eyes, "I love you, too, Craig."

He smiled blissfully and slowly came in for a another kiss. This time, more slowly and meaningful. I wrapped my arms around his neck, having to lift up to reach his tall, towering body. I felt so lucky and could not believe that everything I could ever wish for is happening right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and I would appreciate any feedback on it, thank you.


End file.
